Complex tasks, such as writing an article or organizing a photo library, can be thought of as a set of multiple microtasks. A microtask is a task that can be easily completed in a short time frame with minimal background information or instruction. For example, a task such as writing a blog post may be thought of as a series of microtasks associated with creating each sentence or paragraph based on one or more topics or ideas, and additional microtasks associated with editing and/or proofing each created sentence or paragraph. The task of organizing the photo library may be similarly thought of as microtasks consisting of assigning tags to each photo of the photo library.
Rather than attempt to a complete an entire task at once, a user may attempt to complete the task by completing the microtasks associated with the task over some period of time. However, there is currently no way to easily determine the microtasks that make up a task for a user, to determine when the user is available to complete the microtasks, and to incentivize the user to complete the microtasks.